Fever
by Lily Hanson
Summary: ONESHOT: Kaylee gets sick, and Tori, being her guardian, has to take car of her. But Kaylee's never been known to be co-operative when she's not feeling well. Especially when she believes she's perfectly fine.


**Author's Note:** ONESHOT. Just a cute little look at Tori and Kaylee. I've been feeling a little under the weather lately, and came up with this.

Read and Review, but remember, it's a oneshot. No second chapter. That doesn't mean I don't want feedback though! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Only Kaylee is mine!

* * *

She didn't get sick. She never got sick. She was the Great Wind Dino Ranger; she didn't know how to get sick.

But here she was, lying in bed with a cold, damp cloth on her forehead and a thermometer in her mouth. Tori sat beside her, waiting for the little stick of doom to beep. When it did, Tori pulled it out, hissing as she inhaled.

"Yep, you're sick, kiddo," she whispered, patting Kaylee's leg.

Kaylee frowned, slamming her fists down on the side of the bed.

"I don't get sick," she told her sister. "I never..."

Kaylee let out a long yawn, which was only interrupted by a sneeze, then a cough.

"...do?"

"Sure," Tori laughed, "And Fairies don't exist."

"They totally do!" Kaylee argued, only to realise she had just proven herself wrong. "You bitch."

"It's my job," Tori smiled. She got off the bed, grabbing the empty glass as she did. "I'll be right back with more juice. Try to sleep."

"But I'm not tired!" Kaylee whined. "Can't I go to the field with Conner?"

"No way, not when you're fighting a... whatever you got."

"How about to the park! Kira's going to be there writing music and..."

"Kayl, you're sick, with a fever, you're staying home," Tori stated. "The best I can do is to give you the remote."

Tori held out the remote, waiting for Kaylee to accept it. Kaylee glared at her, unhappy at the situation her sister had forced her in, all because her temperature was slightly higher than normal and she had come close to throwing up twice.

"Fine," Kaylee pouted, taking the remote from her sister and turning on the TV resting on top of her dresser. "But I still don't like you."

"I love you too, Kayl whale."

"I'm not a whale!"

Tori rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her. Kaylee was never known to co-operate when she was forced to stay in bed, or even stay in one room, for more than a few minutes.

She walked to the fridge, pulled out one of Kaylee's juices and poured it into the glass. That's when she heard the devil's cry.

"Um... Tori... third time's the charm," Kaylee voice came from her room.

"Oh, God no," Tori sighed, running to Kaylee's room, forgetting the juice on the counter. She walked over to her sister's side, sitting on the bed behind her, pulling Kaylee into a hug. She knew her sister hated the feeling in her stomach whenever she threw up, and if Kaylee worked herself up too much, it was going to happen again.

"You didn't throw up in your bed, did you?" she asked, rubbing Kaylee's back.

"No..."

"The carpet?"

There was no answer. Tori figured it meant that Kaylee had, in fact, put her mush breakfast onto the carpet, and got up.

"Where are you going?" Kaylee asked, looking at Tori with tear filled eyes. Not because she was scared of throwing up, but because she felt uncomfortable and sick.

"Closet," Tori smiled. "I'm getting you a bucket."

"Can you get something to get the smell of barf out of my room?" Kaylee asked. "It's making me sick."

"You are sick, Kayl," Tori laughed from the hall.

"No I'm not," Kaylee protested. "You just suck in the kitchen."

"Oh, then I guess I won't make you and Kira Dino Cookies anymore," Tori smirked, pulling out a bucket from the closet. She shut the door and headed back to Kaylee's room.

"But... but I like the cookies," Kaylee pouted, crossing her arms as her sister walked back into the room. Instead of Tori sitting down beside her, she extended her hand, waiting for Kaylee to take it.

"C'mon, you're gonna sleep in my room," she smiled. Kaylee took Tori's hand and followed her lead to the blue bedroom.

"Why can't I go to the park?" Kaylee asked. She stood by the bed as Tori pulled down the blankets.

"Because, little missy, you're sick," Tori laughed. When the blankets were down, Tori patted one of the fluffier pillows, telling Kaylee to get into bed. "And you shouldn't be running around if you want to get better."

"But some fresh air will do me some good," Kaylee smirked. Tori leaned over, tucking Kaylee into bed. When she was done, she walked to her window, opening it to let the fresh air in.

When Tori's back was turned, Kaylee kicked off the blankets and sat up, crossing her legs and arms. Tori turned back to see this and laughed.

"I got you fresh air, you get rest."

"I don't want rest. I want my friends," Kaylee said. "I'm not sleeping until I go to the park."

"You can go to the park after you've slept," Tori told her sister, leaving the blankets at the bottom of the bed, but pushing her sister down on her back.

"I don't wanna sleep, I wanna... throw up."

"That's an odd request," Tori laughed, pulling out the bucket and handing it to Kaylee, just in time for the green Ranger to catch the liquid that was coming out of her mouth. Tori smiled as she shook her head. She grabbed Kaylee's hair and held it back.

"I hate you," Kaylee frowned when she was done, yet she still held the bucket to her mouth.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Because, you made me sick, you and your healthy carrot sticks and fruit salads and all that other crap!"

Tori nodded, not wanting to get into this argument with her sister. She took the bucket, pushing her sister back down onto the bed as she walked to the bathroom.

This was typical Kaylee behaviour. As soon as she was sick, she began acting like a typical toddler. Refuse to admit she's not feeling well, throwing off the blankets, trying to prove she's well enough to play with her friends. Tori had expected it when Kaylee first began coughing, and was more than ready to deal with it, but that didn't make it any easier. It was the first time Kaylee was sick after her parents passed, and the first time Tori really had to care for her. And this was only the tip of the iceberg.

Tori emptied the bucket into the bathtub and rinsed out whatever was left of Kaylee's breakfast, before putting soapy water inside. While she let it soak, she went back to the kitchen, picking up the glass she had left before, and the phone.

If there was one person who could get Kaylee to admit she was sick, it was Dustin.

She walked back to her bedroom, dialling Dustin's phone number on the way. She waited for him to pick up, then quickly explained everything to him.

"Hey, it's Tori. Kaylee's really sick and she refused to admit to it and she doesn't want to sleep. I figured you could convince her of either one so here you go!"

Just like that, Tori passed the phone to Kaylee, who perked up when she realised she would be talking to Dustin.

"Not sick," she started.

There was a pause, while Dustin spoke. Tori say Kaylee nod her head in a mocking manner, while pretending to imitate Dustin's movements. Dustin must have said something about it, because Kaylee stopped suddenly and looked up at Tori.

"He's scary when he does that," she whispered, covering the mouth piece.

"Just talk to your boyfriend," Tori laughed.

Kaylee went back to her phone conversation. There were a few nods here and there, and a few grunts coming from her mouth (Tori was tempted to run for the bucket for half of them), but finally, the blonde hung up and lay down in bed.

"I'm not sick," she said.

"Then what was all that nodding for?" Tori asked.

"He asked me if I threw up, and if I felt like I was going to throw up," Kaylee said. "I answered yes."

"That only covers two nods," Tori frowned. "What else did he ask?"

"You're parenting skills suck," Kaylee stated. "I've had a headache for an hour, and you didn't notice. Yet you notice every time I was about to throw up.

So Tori's bucket instincts were right. Kaylee had been about to throw up all those times.

"Kayl, you are... incorrigible!" Tori muttered as she stepped out of the room to retrieve the bucket, her only ally in this war.

"No using that word!" Kaylee yelled after her, before doing her triple combo yawn/sneeze/cough. She groaned loudly, slamming her head into the pillow. "God I hate being sick..."

"So you admit it!" Tori smirked, entering the room once more. "You are totally sick!"

"Yes, fine... I'm sick! But I still want to go to the park! I don't wanna sleep! I wanna see my friends!"

"I'll make you a deal," Tori set the bucket down beside the bed and pulled the blankets over Kaylee, praying she wouldn't kick them off. "You try to sleep for two hours, then I'll take you to the park."

Kaylee kicked the blankets off, and turned to all the pillows on the bed. She threw some of them onto the floor, placed some of the remaining ones on the foot of the bed, on either side of her, and one under her head, creating a pillow fort.

Tori shook her head, rubbing her temples as Kaylee got comfortable in the blue bed. She squirmed around for ages, just trying to place herself properly. After that she had to roll over, at least ten times to figure out which side she wanted to sleep on. Finally, she worked on figuring out where to put her limbs.

"Are you done, barfy?" Tori asked, growing impatient.

Tori regretted speaking because that just made Kaylee rethink her plan. She reached for some of the pillows and switched their spots, before nestling happily into the bed.

"You have too many," she told the former Ranger. "I had to put some away."

"Throwing them on the floor is not putting them away," Tori sighed.

"Are you compensating for something with all these fluffy pillows?" Kaylee asked. "Do you miss Blake?"

"Goodnight, Miss Kaylee," Tori said, placing her glass of juice on the end table and quickly walking out of the room. She shut off the light and walked over to the wall, where a family picture hung. It was the most recent picture of Tori, Kaylee and their parents.

"Why in God's name did you put up with her?" Tori asked them, patting the glass in front of the picture before going back to the kitchen to put away the juice.

There, she saw Ducky and Farting Monkey, sitting on the couch. She decided to give them to Kaylee for her nap. She reached down for the two toys, only to realise something.

They were both extremely precious to Kaylee. And they had been given to her by her sisters.

Kaylee was pretty open with her feelings, and always let other people know how she was feeling. Whether it was by projecting her feeling onto a penny, or hugging you when she got the chance.

But the way you knew Kaylee loved you, was when she held something of your near and dear to her heart.

Ducky had been given to Kaylee by Tori when she turned four. Ever since then, Kaylee's never gone anywhere without it. In a way, Ducky was kinda like the plastic version of Tori. Kaylee protected it with her life, and Ducky offered Kaylee support when she needed it.

Farting monkey was an x-measter gift from Kira, that had taken its place in Kaylee's heart, not only because it farted, but because of its meaning. It was a silly gift that was symbolising the crazy relationship between the two girls, who were now like sisters. The farts from the monkey were all the silly tricks and the good times the two had together, and the toy itself offered Kaylee laughs when she was down.

In a way, whenever Kaylee wanted one of the two toys, she really wanted her friends. Every hug she gave Ducky or Monkey was a hug meant for Tori or Kira. Every time she got scared and grabbed them, she was really asking one of her older sisters to protect her. And they always would.

Tori took the toys into her bedroom and found Kaylee was already sleeping peacefully. She gently placed the monkey in Kaylee's arms, and put Ducky by Kaylee's head. She kissed her sister's forehead, only to catch sight of what Kaylee had clenched in her hands.

Her toy lion.

Tori smiled, patting Kaylee's arm softly, before the younger sister shifted slightly, grabbing Ducky in her sleep and hugging it. When she was comfortable, Tori looked down at her.

She looked like a sweet, innocent child (even if, at times, she wasn't). And Tori finally realised why her parents put up with Kaylee.

"Love you two, Kayl whale," she whispered.


End file.
